The present invention is directed to odor eliminating items and methods of use, and in particular to personal items using activated carbon for use prior to or during hunting.
In the prior art, the use of activated carbon or charcoal on hunting clothes or other hunting-related apparel for masking the scent of a hunter is known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,930 to Sesselmann discloses such an application. This patent incorporates activated charcoal as part of a hunter""s clothing to absorb human odors and prevent such odors from signaling wild game of the presence of humans.
Activated charcoal is also used in compositions for controlling malodors on human skin as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,067 to Lucas et al. In this patent, the composition may optionally contain hydrophobic antimicrobials, zinc salts, activated carbon, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,144 to Peterson et al. discloses a moisture and odor absorbing powder composition which may contain additional odor controlling agents such as zeolites, activated charcoal, sodium bicarbonate, antimicrobial agents, and antiperspirants.
However, a need still exists to further mask human odors during hunting. In response to this need, the present invention utilizes effective amounts of activated carbon to eliminate odors, particularly odors from humans as part of a hunting regimen.